Noah Puckerman's Slambash
by Dylan8
Summary: Puck throws an end of the year party complete with drunken shenanigans.  Multi character pairings  canon  Takes place summer after "New York".  Rated M for language, heavy underage drinking, light drug referance and light sexual content.
1. Email

AN: Be kind with reviews; i'm sensative! This is a work in progress. More chapters to come. Originally all the screennames had "(at)williammckinleyHS(dot)edu" after them but due to fomatting issues it wouldn't allow me to post it properly.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee related characters. I also don't own any of the emails.

xxxxx

TO: **sam_i_am, hell_to_the_no, you_just_got_zized, poppin_wheelies, latina_dream69, kurt_mcqueen, dancing_azn, RachelBarbraBerry, tccbrowneyes, 25backhudson, BWarbler, tubbingtonfan1, vote_4_fabray**

FROM: **what_the_puck**

SUBJECT: KEG STANDS 4 ALL!

YO everyone!

So considering the fact that : a) exams are over - b) the parentals are away this weekend and left me the house (idiots) - c) summer is here ? IT'S TIME FOR A PARTY OF EPIC PROPORTIONS! Whether you failed a couple classes or passed everything it's time to celebrate.

Where? Umm my house, obviously. When? THIS WEEKEND -saturday-

Yeah yeah don't start bitching about it being last notice just COME! The pool is open & the hot tub is working so bring your suits! This is no lame Rachel Berry party. This is a Noah Puckerman SLAMBASH ! My cousin agreed to get me a keg and I have no problem raiding my parent's liquor cabinet so prepare to get annihilated :-P ALSO no drinking and driving and none of that "I'm the DD" bullshit excuse for non drinkers. I want everyone to have a good time so shut up, drink up and sleep over.

Bring whatever you want. Bring whoever you want. This one's goin down in the history books boys! (girls too..)

Get at me! Lemme know your thoughts.

See you fuckers on SATURDAY!

PeeeeEeAAAccce!

-Puck

xxxxxx

Puckerman happily pressed the "Send" button. He leaned back on his chair nearly loosing balance and falling backwards. He laughed at himself a bit and then quickly got up, left his bedroom and went downstairs. He had a party in four days to plan.


	2. Arrivals

A/N: I re-wrote and editted this on a wobbly long train ride to Toronto, so my apologies on any formatting or spelling errors.

xxxxxxxx

By 4:00pm that Saturday, Noah had started getting ready. He had a couple tables set up in his back yard. One on the deck and one in the yard beside the pool. He dragged out a huge cooler and started filling it with various bottles of beer. He then poured a few bags of ice over them. He set up assorted bottles of booze on the deck table. Vodka, Rum, Whiskey, Tequila and even some 'girly' drinks too. He put up a large bottle of Malibu and raspberry Sourpuss. Once the 'drinking' table was all set up with red and blue cups and walked over to the shed. He walked out with a small plastic kiddy pool on his back and hauled it onto the deck. "This should do it" He thought out loud. He poured the remaining bags of ice into the kiddy pool. He then made several trips back and forth from the house. Each trip he made, he carried out a seemingly endless supply of vodka and wine coolers of every flavor and brand. He placed them all in the iced kiddy pool until they were towering out of the ice.

Not too long after, his cousin Jake entered through the back gate with a keg on a trolley. "Sup Cuz!" Jake shouted out to his younger cousin.

"Jake! Ma'man!" How goes it?" Puck smiled and walked over to him and helped lower the keg onto the ground.

"Oh it's going great. But I can't stay. I'm already late for work." Jake replied.

"So how much do I owe ya for this beauty?" Puckerman asked as he took out his wallet.

"About one-fifty but seriously don't worry about it right now, get me back next time I see ya. I really gotta' jet!" Jake said as he looked at his watch and headed for the gate. "Take it easy eh? And don't be too much of an idiot tonight."

Soon after Jake left, Puck heard the gate open. Brittany and Santana arrived first both dressed in summer dresses. Santana managed to steal a bottle of Tequila from her parents. She placed it on the table with the rest of the liquor. "Alright ladylove." She said to Brittany as she slipped off her dress. She was wearing her bikini under it. "Let's go claim that hot tub!"

"But I've already had a bath today…" Brittany said confused as she was being pulled away by Santana.

Almost immediately following the girls was Finn, Rachel and Kurt who all walked over together. Finn and Kurt lived walking distance from Puck. Finn was ready for the pool. Already wearing his colorful plaid board shorts, he swiftly took off his white tank top and did a canon ball into the pool.

"Well hello to you too Hudson!" Laughed Puck.

Finn came up for air smiling. "Hey we walked like 17 miles in this blistering heat!" He swam over to the shallow end and walked up the steps.

"It was 4 blocks Finn." Kurt suggested under his breath while looking for a place to put down his luggage.

"You can put that inside if you want Kurt." Puck offered. "And… correct me if I'm wrong but, you're staying over ONE night right? Not the whole week?" He added eyeing his over sized luggage bag.

"Well I couldn't decide what to wear plus I needed my 'in-case-of-spillage' outfit, plus three swimming shorts, my robe, slippers, pajamas and don't even get me started on my exclusive line of skin care products." Kurt replied before heading inside the house.

Puckerman cracked open a beer and handed it to Finn who was soaking wet. Rachel, who was being awfully quiet, ducked around Finn avoiding getting dripped on. "Thanks for throwing this party Noah. I have a hunch this will be a lovely night."

"Yeah" He cheersed Finn. "Lovely!"

By the time Mike and Tina arrived hand in hand, Finn was already on his third beer. He and Puck were in the pool throwing a football back in forth. Rachel sat on the ledge with her legs in the water. It wasn't long before Mike join the boys and Tina accompanied Rachel on the side.

Soon after them, Sam showed up wheeling Artie into the backyard. Artie had a large brown paper bag on his lap and bottles were heard clinging together. It was no surprise what was in there. Immediately following the pair was Lauren, Mercedes and Quinn. The three were visibly ecstatic to be there.

Kurt was leaning against the hot tub trying to ignore Santana and Brittany's giggles and girl talk. He looked at his phone and sighed. Blaine hadn't arrived yet. He knew Blaine had left Westerville about two hours ago so he would be showing up any time now. Mercedes walked up to him and gave him a nudge. "Don't worry bb, your Blainey-Boo will be here soon." She kissed his cheek and climbed into the hot tub with a cooler in hand.

Literally within one minute, Blaine busted through the gate and yelled out, "OH YEAH!" Like he did back at Dalton right before he sang 'Misery'. Right behind him was Wes and David. "I hope you guys don't mind I brought these two goofballs with me. As soon as they got wind that I was going to a house party I didn't really have a choice. They kind of just got in the car with me." The two Warblers put their case of beer on the table and joined the boys in the pool. Blaine walked over to his overly excited boyfriend who barreled into his arms. "Well hey there handsome." Blaine gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm so glad you made it." Kurt squeezed his hug tighter before letting go. He took him by the hand. "Come on, lets go put your duffle bag inside." Blaine followed.

xxxxxxx

A/N: Things are going to get much more Klainey is the next few chapters. I promise :)


	3. Party On!

**A/N: This is where things get a little Klainey. More of that to come in the next chapter though. ALSO.,.,.,, really? No reviews? Is this story truly that bad? Be nice :) PS: I don't condone underage drinking, this was just a fun idea to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the memories of highschool parties that inspired me to write this fic!**

By around 9:00pm, most of the guests were engaged in various drinking games, swimming or splashing about in the hot tub. Puck and Finn were triumphing over their advantage against Sam and Mike in an intense game of Beer Pong while Tina and Artie were the drunken spectators once in a while making their incoherent comments. Brittany and Santana were lost in a heated drunken sloppy make out in the hot tub - Brittany's top was long gone and someone's bathing suit bottoms were floating around in the bubbling water. Quinn was doing shots of some brown liquid alone on the deck while Rachel talked her ear off about something that didn't even make sense. Must have been due to the two and a half wine coolers she had finished. She seemed proud of herself. Lauren, who was next to Quinn kept whining loudly about when there would finally tap the keg. Wes and David were in the pool playing marco polo alone as a tipsy Mercedes paced back and forth voicing her concern about the whereabouts of her best friend Kurt. Considering the three Warblers showed up together she insisted the marco polo players knew where Blaine was. And where Blaine was, Kurt was.

"You two idiots are Blaine's friends." She said to them avoiding getting splashed. "Don't you care where he is?" She continued to walk the perimeter of the pool with a classic red drinking cup in hand.

"Nope. Marco?" David shouted out with his eyes shut and arms extended.

Wes ducked out of David's way. "Polo" He said in a funny voice. "They're around somewhere. I wouldn't worry about it. Besides, do you really want to walk in on something you wished you hadn't?"

David tackled Wes and held him underwater as he struggled underneath him. "Trust me Mercedes, I've walked in on them before and I definitely could have gone on with my life happily without seeing what I saw" Wes popped out of the water and wrestled his friend.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and scoffed. She walked over to where Quinn was. Lauren had finally shut up about the keg and joined in on the shots. "Yo Fabray!" Mercedes hollered with her approach. "Hook a sister up!"

"Gladly" Quinn smiled back. She lined up four shot glasses and started pouring the brown liquor into them without any spills as if she was a professional bar tender. "Come on Rach, just have one. You must be sick of your fruity wine coolers by now. Try some _real_ alcohol. Then you can have your bragging rights." Lauren, Quinn and Mercedes each picked up a shot glass and waited on Rachel. She was hesitant but carefully picked up the shot glass that coincidentally had a gold star on it. She held it up to the other girls' glasses.

"Pinkies out!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Bottoms up!" Lauren replied.

The four girls cheersed (with their pinky fingers out) and swallowed the shots. Mercedes made a sour face like she bit into a lemon but shook it off. Lauren and Quinn had no expression but were eagerly awaiting Rachel's reaction. Rachel slammed down her shot glass coughing and waving her hands in front of her face as if that would help. "What the heck was that? Ughhk. It tastes like burning and everything terrible!" Rachel gagged with her eyes squeezed shut.

The trio of girls laughed. "You haven't met my best friend? His name is Jack. Jack Daniels" Quinn said handing Rachel a cup of cola to wash the taste away.

"Well keep your friend away from me. I'm quite happy with my yummy pink cooler!" Rachel said as she opened up a new cold one.

As the girls continued to take shots, an eruption of cheers and yelling came from the other side of the yard. It seemed that Puck and Finn won the round of Beer Pong but not by a long shot. Their game was close, only winning by two cups. The boys were high fiving and laughing as Mike drank the rest of the beer in the remaining cups. Sam was holding his stomach and burping. "Oh you're not done just yet Sammy E" Puckerman said as he walked over to the blonde and smack him on his back. "Let's tap that keg!" He yelled loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

Mike stood with his hands on the sides of the keg. Finn and Sam were at his side while Puck was holding the spout.

"Are you ready Happy Feet?" Asked Puck excitedly.

"Lift me up!" Mike exclaimed. Sam and Finn grabbed each one of his legs and hoisted him into a hand stand. Mike held up his weight as Puck directed the spout into his mouth and released the valve. Instantly, beer started pouring into Mike's mouth. Everyone, including the girls cheered and clapped. Mike went for a good 30 seconds before kicking his legs down. As he stood back up, a mixture between the blood rushing to his head and all the booze he had consumed that night made him stumble. He almost hit the ground while bumping into Mercedes. Finn caught his balance. It took a moment for Mike to find his words. Suddenly he spit out "Wooo! Party on! Whose next?" Finn laughed still holding him.

Quinn seemingly popped up out of nowhere and claimed she was next. "Come on ladies. Get me up!" Tina and Santana held up her legs and Puck fed her the spout.

Everyone was taking turns on the keg. You could say that just about everybody was wasted as this point. Blaine and Kurt had stayed pretty low-key so far. It wasn't long after everyone started drinking that they wandered off on their own into the house. They first started off in Puckerman's kitchen. Between chatting about their week and catching up, Kurt made himself and Blaine a few different types of martinis; Chocolate, apple and a cosmopolitan. Ok, three cosmopolitans. With their martinis in hand, they gave themselves a self guided tour of Puck's home. The ventured the main level, consisting of a computer room, kitchen, bathroom and fancy living room. After that, they wandered upstairs finding three bedrooms and another bathroom and finally to the basement where Puck's room was,. There was also a bathroom, laundry room and huge spacious t.v room; where everyone's overnight bags were. A few couches, reclining chairs, and spots on the ground had already been claimed by certain people's pillows, sleeping bags or signs. It was clear that Santana claimed the couch as hers and Brittany's with a blunt sign reading, "OURS, bitches xox Santana".

Kurt was feeling tipsy and Blaine was well on his way to being drunk. Either way, they were both feeling pretty good at this point. "Come on Blaine, we should go find the rest of the party." Laughed Kurt.

Blaine was dancing to the music coming from outside. "Kurt just dance with me."

Kurt shook his head trying not to laugh. He grabbed Blaine's hand and attempted to pull him towards the door. Blaine took this opportunity and pulled Kurt harder towards him instead. Blaine started swaying around with Kurt in his arms. "Blaiiiinnnnne" Kurt giggled out while whining.

"Whatever Kurt." Blaine leaned up and gave his a sweet kiss. "I know you can't resist a dance with your boyfriend."

"You're right about that…. In most situations." Kurt teased and kissed his cheek. "But for now, can we just go find our friends?"

Kurt lead the way, hand in hand with Blaine. The exited out the front door and walked around the side of the house towards the gate. Suddenly, Blaine pushed Kurt up against the side of the brick and deeply kissed him. Kurt felt weak at the knees while deepening the kiss and parting Blaine's lips with his tongue. He could taste and smell the alcohol on his breath but didn't mind. Blaine pushed his body as close as he could to Kurt's. He took his hand, intertwined his fingers and pinned his arm up above his head. Kurt took his free hand and ran his fingers roughly through Blaine's curls, pulling every so often. Blaine growled into the kiss. He thrusted himself into Kurt's body. Kurt groaned into the kiss and grinded back.

"Oh god.." Kurt said while taking a breath. "The things you do to me Blaine." Kurt looked down at his swimming shorts. They felt tighter in a certain area. Blaine glanced down at Kurt's growing bulge and bit his bottom lip. He looked back up at Kurt hungrily.

Just then the gate loudly opened. Flying out came Tina giggling. She ran to the house grasping a pair of soaking wet boardshorts. Mike was chasing her while attempting to keep a towel wrapped around his waist. He stumbled into the house after here. It was as if Blaine and Kurt's passionate and compromising position was invisible to them as the two went unnoticed. They both drunkenly laughed. "Come on, let's

go join that party." Blaine said as he took a step back from his boyfriend. "But don't think you got off that easy, I'll be back to finish what I started later." Blaine looked his boyfriend up and down.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. Until he was reminded of his awkward situation in which he had very little time to deal with. Blaine walked to the backyard as Kurt followed closely behind him. They entered through the gate and joined the party. Blaine skipped over to the keg were most people were. "Me next! Me next!" He assured.

"My Kurrrrrrt! Where have you even been?" Mercedes slurred as she ran over to Kurt nearly knocking him over, not to mention spilling her drink on him. Kurt quickly held his hands over his tented shorts as nonchalantly as possible.

"Hey 'Cedes! I've been uhh.. inside. With Blaine." Kurt said walking over to the pool while Mercedes hung off his shoulder. She gave him a look. _Thee look_. "No, No not like that.. We were checking out the house and stuff. We made drinks.." Kurt quickly added. "Heh.. Come on let's go swimming." As soon as he got close enough he hopped into the shallow end to 'cool himself off'.

"I'll join you in one sec! I'll go get us some drinks!" She said happily before going over to the deck and making some concoction involving lemonade and Malibu. Kurt was watching her from the pool but was distracted by his intoxicated boyfriend's yelling and cheering as he finished his turn on the keg. The guys were high fiving him as Artie handed him something in a shot glass. They cheersed and the two downed the shots like champs. Mercedes returned to the pool and sat on the shallow end steps. She handed Kurt his red cup as well as something clear in a shot glass. Probably vodka. She looked over in the direction Kurt was looking to see what struck his attention. Blaine had taken off his shirt and was twirling it around in the air as everyone laughed and cheered. Kurt laughed quietly and shook his head. "Oh my god. What a goof."

"Looks like you need to catch up!" Mercedes suggested.

"You're damn right I do!" Kurt added before taking his shot and chugging his drink.


	4. Blaine, you dapperfuck

**A/N: Again I don't encourage underage drinking and/or drugs. And a big thanks to the peeps who reviewed this story! Reviews make me want to update faster. Thanks! :) Keep 'em coming.**

**Disclaimer: I also don't own anything to Glee.**

By the time midnight rolled around, people were sparsely placed about. Mercedes was holding Rachel's hair back as she vomited in Mrs. Puckerman's garden. Tina and Mike never returned from inside. God knows what they were doing. Kurt was still in the pool while piggy backing Blaine on his back, as Blaine butchered the song 'Raise Your Glass'. Not that it mattered, everyone in the pool (Quinn and Sam) were laughing and singing along. Brittany was also in the pool, except passed out on an air mattress. Most of the alcohol was gone. All that was left was half a bottle of tequila and a dozen coolers, but Artie and Lauren took it upon themselves to polish those off. Finn, Santana and Puck were seen leaving the backyard a couple hours ago but no one really knew where they went. Wes and David announced a while back they were headed inside to play video games.

Sam swam over to a floating Brittany and dragged her off the mattress. He held her under his arm as best as he could as he swam back to the shallow end. He sat her upright on the steps. He and Quinn splashed water on her face trying to wake her up. Quinn shook her shoulders gently.

"Come on Britt," *hic* "Wake the eff up." Quinn spurted out.

Brittany's eyes started to open slowly. Sam snapped his fingers in front of face. "Ready to go inside? Ready to use those legs?"

Brittany aimlessly nodded. Sam pulled her up and helped her walk towards the house. He himself had trouble keeping his jelly legs straight.

Additionally, Quinn walked out and made her way over to Artie. She had hoped there was at least one more cooler for her. Blaine spun himself around so he was straddling his boyfriend. Kurt was holding him up. His arms wrapped under his legs. Kurt dipped down so only their heads and shoulders were sticking out of the water.

"Hi." Blaine beamed as his drunken gaze met his boyfriend's eyes.

"Hi you." Kurt said as he kissed his nose.

"How're ya feelin'?"

"Mmmm, pre'ee nice." Kurt slurred.

"Pretty nice?" Blaine repeated. "I bet I can make you feel _really_ nice."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his suggestive response. Blaine winked as he reached his hand under the water and tugged at the waistband strings that held Kurt's shorts up. Kurt eyed him but didn't stop his wandering hand. Kurt allowed him to undo the drawstring. Blaine slipped his hand under the waistband and felt around until he found Kurt's manhood. He grazed it softly, watching Kurt's reaction. Normally, Kurt wasn't much for PDA but they were both drunk. Who cares. Kurt leaned in and placed a sloppy, but sexy deep kiss on Blaine's mouth. Blaine grabbed Kurt under his shorts causing him to moan into the kiss. It wasn't long before Kurt started to grow in Blaine's grasp. Blaine gently started stroking Kurt. Kurt's head flung back as he bucked into Blaine's hand.

"Oh fu- Blaine. Oh god." Kurt cursed quietly through his teeth as his eyes rolled back.

"Shhhh!" Blaine warned trying not to laugh. "We aren't alone just yet."

"Uhmmmm… What are you guys doing?" Mercedes asked as she escorted Rachel into the house.

"Talking! Just talkin 'Cedes!" Kurt said as pushed himself away from Blaine.

"Whatever ya say Boo!" She walked to the house with a nearly passed out Rachel dragging her feet beside her. It was a good thing she probably wouldn't remember this in the morning.

Blaine laughed and trudged through the shallow water towards Kurt as he splashed him.

"Heeeey wha'was that for?" Blaine was still laughing as he wiped his face.

"You're bad, Anderson" Kurt said as he crossed his arms and looked down at his shorts through the water.

"Oh come here." Blaine pulled Kurt toward him and held him tightly. "Hmm.." He looked down. "Seems like there's something between us." He bit his bottom lip and smirked.

"Yeah! I know. Damnit Blaine. This is the second time today. Can't just stay in the pool all night." Kurt tried to act frustrated, but couldn't keep a straight face.

"YO boyfriends!" Lauren walked over and stood on the ledge of the pool. "Open up your mouths!" She was holding a tequila bottle with about a quarter of liquid left in it. Kurt treaded through the water and met her at the side. He didn't think twice to open his mouth as Lauren tipped the bottle down. The alcohol poured from a high height into Kurt's mouth. It burned and tasted terrible. He could only take so much before choking and coughing out what was left in his mouth he couldn't finish. "Yeeaaaah 'atta boy Kurt! Come on Warbler. Finish this bitch." Lauren said excitedly. She handed Blaine the bottle. He stepped closer to her, taking the bottle from her hands. He examined it carefully. Kurt and Lauren watched.

"Fuck, I hate this shit." Blaine conveyed before squeezing his eyes shut. He put the bottle to his lips and lifted the bottom up. The golden liquid filled his mouth. He hesitantly held the booze in his mouth for a minute prior to swallowing it. Kurt and Lauren clapped from the sidelines as Blaine polished off what was left, which luckily for him, wasn't much. He dropped the bottle into the pool before splashing water on his face. "Ugh." He coughed. "No more. I'm done."

"Come on babe," Kurt took his hand. "Let's go inside." They both stumbled up the steps of the pool. Kurt swiped two towels off a chair and threw one to Blaine. Kurt wrapped his towel around his waist and tucked the top corner in, making an attempt to cover up his second issue of the night. Luckily, that last swig of tequila he took helped calm things down. They made their way out of the back yard and to the front of the house, leaning on each other for support. Quinn, Artie and Lauren followed. As the five of them walked past the garage, a familiar scent filled their noses. They noticed the garage door was opened a couple inches off the ground and steam or smoke or some other grey fog filtered from under the opening.

Artie knocked on the garage door. "What the hell are you guys doing in there?"

Without warning, the garage door started to open as a strong smelling odor billowed out. Kurt and Blaine, now sitting on the front steps trying not to pass out, watched as Santana, Finn, Sam and Puckerman were all in a fit of laughter. Artie wheeled himself in as he urged Finn to pass him the joint. Lauren didn't hesitate to do the same.

"God, how long have you guys been in there for?" Quinn asked as she waved her hand in front of her face trying to get rid of the smoke.

"I don't even know. Forever maybe?" Santana looked to Puck and asked.

"Couple hours." Puck answered.

"Ew. I'm going inside. I've fried enough brain cells today." Quinn entered the house.

"Boys?" Puckerman offered a joint to Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt shook his head and denied. Blaine slowly stood up, helping Kurt up with him. "Thanks, but not now. Kinda just tryin' to find a place to sleep." Blaine replied as he hung onto Kurt's arm.

"Blaine you dapper-fuck, you're a good guy." Puck walked over and put his arm around Lauren.

"Thanks…I think?" was Blaine's response as he opened the door and entered the house.

"Oh! Hey if you guys are gonna bang, stay outta my room." Puck warned as he eyed Lauren. "I've got plans for that room later!"

The two boys, who were still only in their swimming shorts and towels, left wet footprints and drips wherever they went. Blaine wrapped his towel around his shoulders trying to keep warm, while Kurt kept his around his waist. Blaine lead the way downstairs as Kurt stumbled down behind him. He lost his footing and crashed into Blaine.

Blaine chaotically laughed as he caught and held onto his intoxicated boyfriend. His laughter was contagious as Kurt followed suit ignoring his twisted ankle. "Shhhhh!" Kurt hissed. "The people I think are sleeping maybe.."

Blaine continued laughing. "Who the people?" He covered his mouth with his hand trying not to laugh so loud. They took a few more steps down the stairs.

"The people the s-s-sleeping that are are here around…" Kurt slurred. He wasn't making much sense. "We need the adventure to find our bags."

Blaine didn't understand but nodded anyways. Kurt took the lead as he got to the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner. Blaine hung onto Kurt's towel at his lower back. Kurt half tip-toed half limped down the hall and peaked around the corner. Brittany was seen snoring on a couch. Quinn and Mercedes were sleepily watching David and Wes engaged in an intense game of Call Of Duty. To Kurt's left was the bathroom. The door was slightly open with the lights on. Blaine moved closer and pushed the door open just enough to see inside. There, Rachel laid in the bathtub. She was using an oversized towel as a blanket with an inflatable bath pillow under her head. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other trying desperately hard not to laugh. Blaine quietly closed the door after switching off the bathroom lights.

"Take my hand." Kurt whispered to Blaine. "I see the treasures over there." He pointed to Blaine's duffle and his own luggage. Blaine interlocked fingers with Kurt as he was lead out into the living room. As if they thought they were being sneaky and invisible, they were seen immediately.

"Kurtsie!" Mercedes squealed. Wes and David turned their attention away from the TV.

"Hey rockstar, come play some C.O.D with us." David told Blaine.

"Yeah these bastard kids think they are owning us." Wes added.

"No! You shut the fuck up!" David shouted through his Playstation 3 headset. He looked at Blaine. "See?"

"They probably are! You guys suck at that game." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt went over to grab their bags that were beside the couch, stopping half way to receive a hug from Mercedes. She kissed his cheek and asked him to stay with her. He looked over at Blaine who was giving excuses as to why he couldn't help out with the C.O.D battle. "Sorry my 'Cedes.." He gave her a look then nodded his head over to Blaine's whereabouts.

"Ohhhh I see what you did there you horny little thang you.. Mhmm. Go on whiteboy, but expect to fill me in with the details tomorrow." Mercedes approved.

"Hush!" Kurt muttered to his friend. He swung Blaine's bag over his shoulder, and hauled his own luggage back across the room. He turned his head, gave Mercedes a wink and limped back to the hallway. He forgot why he was limping but couldn't walk properly when he tried. Blaine followed him after playfully smacking him on the butt. Kurt turned around and gave him a toothy grin. Blaine took his duffle from Kurt and followed him up the stairs.

"We need to investigate out some sleeping quarters." Kurt announced once he reached the main floor.

"Investigate out?"

"Yes Blaine! Investigate out!" Kurt repeated himself.

Both boys laughed as they knocked on the first closed door they came across. All they could hear was what sounded like animal noises coming from behind the door followed by a angry and muffled, "Occupied!" It was Mike behind that voice.

Silence came from the next door Blaine knocked on. He knocked again to make sure it was safe before slowly turning the doorknob. How they got lucky enough to find the guest bedroom empty was beyond them.

"Yessssss." Blaine hissed as he turned on the light and put down his bag. He made his way over to the bed while tossing his towel off his shoulders and onto the floor. He hopped on the bed and started bouncing up and down on his knees.

Kurt watched him with sneaky smirk on his face. He rolled in his luggage, set it aside and closed to the door behind him. With his back to the door, he felt around the doorknob for a lock.

_Please let there be lock, please be a lock. _Kurt thought in his head_. If there was only a lock this night would be perf- … _He heard a clicking noise as he pushed in the centre. _Perfect._

**_A/N: You fellow Klainer's are getting what you want in the next chapter ;)_**


	5. Puzzle Pieces

Kurt watched as his inebriated boyfriend bounced and spun on the queen sized guest bed. Smiling as he leaned against the door, he absorbed the image of Blaine in front of him. He was cute when he was drunk. Hell, he was cute when he was sober.

"Love me! Love me! Say that you love me!" Blaine sang in a pitch he wasn't accustomed to. "Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me."

Kurt tried not to break his serious tone. "Really Blaine? The Cardigans?"

Blaine continued while spinning around on the bed. "Love me, love me. Pretend that you love me!" He smiled at Kurt goofily.

Kurt shook his head at the ground hiding his smile. He took a few steps toward Blaine as he continued to sing off key. Blaine patted the spot beside him on the bed inviting Kurt on. Kurt sat next to him.

"You're a lush, and I hate it." Kurt laughed breaking his poker face. Blaine tossed a pillow at Kurt then tackled him down onto his back. "Hey! Whatdya' think you're doing?"

Blaine laid half across Kurt and leaned up on his arms. "I may be a lush… But I know you don't hate it." He leaned in and kissed Kurt softly and slowly on the lips.

Kurt blinked slowly and looked up at his boyfriend. "Ok, you win." Kurt leaned up to meet Blaine's mouth and kissed him again. "I don't hate it."

Blaine depended the kiss as he parted Kurt's lips and explored his mouth with his tongue. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. It was still damp and smelled like chlorine from the pool. Kurt wrapped his hand around the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him down so he was laying on top of him. He twirled his finger around one of Blaine's wet curls. For the third time that night, Kurt began to feel that recognizable feeling in his shorts. Blaine ground his hips into Kurt's when he felt what was happening. Blaine moved his mouth away from Kurt's and directed his attention to Kurt's neck. He sucked on Kurt's pulse while running his finger tips up and down Kurt's torso. Kurt closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Blaine shifted his head and nibbled ever to softly on his earlobe. He ran the tip of his warm tongue along Kurt's ear.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I'm gonna go lock the door."

Kurt held him against his body when he went to get up. Blaine looked at his boyfriend pinned under him. "I already did." Kurt said with a wink.

Blaine flashed Kurt the most sexy smile he had ever seen. Blaine couldn't help it after realizing his boyfriend's intentions. It was such a turn on for Blaine that he quickly leaned back down and kissed Kurt hungrily. Kurt threw both hands into Blaine's hair and roamed carelessly. Blaine's swimming shorts were getting too tight for comfort. Whilst kissing Kurt, he reached his hand down and untied the drawstring. He loosened the waist band and wiggled them off his hips. Kurt, still pinned underneath him, moved his hands down Blaine's back, sending shivers throughout his body. Kurt's hands made their way down to the back of Blaine's loose shorts. Kurt slipped his hands under his shorts and grasp his butt. Blaine bit and sucked on Kurt's lower lip as his breathing became more labored.

Blaine pushed his own shorts off past his thighs and eventually down to his ankles. He kicked them off to the floor. Blaine was hard as stone as Kurt felt him on his thigh. Blaine broke their kiss and stared at Kurt. He looked down at himself then met his eyes with Kurt's again.

"Hey…Do you think we should- Uhm, Do you wanna…?" Blaine asked Kurt quietly.

Kurt licked his bottom lip slowly as he thought. He was spinning. The room was spinning. It was difficult to think straight.

"Maybe not tonight." Kurt managed to get out. "I mean don't get me wrong babe, I want to. I'd love to. I'm dying to. But I don't think our first time should be in some bedroom at Puck's house. Drunk mind you.." Kurt lightly kissed him. "I want to remember it. I want it to be special." He added.

"Kurt," Blaine started. "No matter where our first time is, I promise you, it will be special. And you know what?" Kurt looked at him curiously as Blaine continued. "Because it'll be you and I."

"I didn't know how cheesy you get after drinking." Kurt teased. "I am so in love with you."

"I love you too Kurt, now shut up and kiss me." Before Kurt could get another word out, Blaine was smothering his mouth with a long, wet, deep kiss. Kurt moaned into the kiss and grabbed Blaine at his sides. He rolled him over so Kurt was on top.

He eyed his naked boyfriend up and down before leaning in and sucking on Blaine's neck. Blaine pressed his hand onto Kurt's lower back. Kurt trailed his kisses down his neck and around his collarbone. Blaine couldn't take it anymore. With his free hand, he reached in between their bodies and started stroking himself. Kurt ran his lips across Blaine's chest, lightly dusted with hair. He inched his body lower and rolled onto his side. He watched at Blaine slowly pleasured himself but it wasn't long before Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pinned against the bed beside him.

He looked up at him with those big blue eyes. "What do you think you're doing, hmmm?"

"Kurt.." Blaine whispered. Kurt knew he was eagerly waiting.

"That's my job." He said as he danced his fingers up his inner thigh. He moved his hand to Blaine's hips. Doing so, he grazed Blaine's hard cock lightly.

"Kurt…Seriously." Blaine whimpered quietly.

Kurt placed kisses on Blaine's hipbone as he allowed his hand to lightly grab Blaine. Blaine's eyes closed on contact. Kurt moved his hand up and down slowly, taking his time. He moved his face closer until Blaine could feel his hot breath on him. Kurt tightened his grasp on Blaine and stroked him faster. Blaine rocked into Kurt's hand with his movements until he was full on thrusting.

"Kurt. I'm so- Oh god. Close. Fuck Kurt." Blaine groaned out. Kurt gently took his free hand and cupped Blaine's balls. He carefully moved them back and forth between his fingers.

It wasn't long after that Blaine started to spasm as he arched his back. "Fuck! Kurt oh god! I'm gonna- Auhh I'm- I'm coming!" Just then, warm white cream started spilling out of Blaine and onto Kurt's hand.

Slowly still rocking his hips with every contraction, Kurt let go of him and casually wiped himself on the towel. It was only a matter of seconds before Blaine came back to his senses and sat up. Kurt looked at him with a bashful smile on his face.

"Kurt, I think I owe you something that you've been waiting for all night. I told you I'd be back to finish off what I started later. Well, now it's later." Blaine said before grabbing Kurt and pushing him back onto the bed.

Blaine placed himself on top of Kurt, straddling his hips with either of his legs. He carefully untied Kurt's shorts and pushed them off of his hips. Kurt helped by moving them down his legs and off his feet. Blaine took Kurt into his hand. He leaned down and gave Kurt one last deep erotic kiss. He moved his body down and position his head above Kurt's throbbing member. Blaine didn't waste much time. He had teased Kurt enough earlier in the night. He lowered his mouth onto the head and slowly began bobbing his head up and down. Blaine used his hand to stroke him with his matching mouth pace.

"Holy fuck!" Kurt exclaimed louder than he wanted. Hearing Kurt caused Blaine to moan against Kurt's cock. Kurt could feel the vibrations from Blaine's mouth which nearly sent him over the edge. Blaine's hot tongue moved up along the shaft.

"Harder Blaine." Kurt growled. "Faster." Blaine smiled, listened to his boyfriend's commands and did was he was told. He tightened his hand around Kurt more firmly and moved his mouth faster. As Blaine's cheeks hollowed around him, Kurt pushed his hips up allowing him to go deeper into Blaine's mouth.

"Ohmigod Blai- Oh God Faster! Fucking faster! Almost there!" Kurt basically yelled. Blaine obeyed and did was he was told.

Momentarily, Kurt let go. His eyes rolled back into his head, his back arched and his toes curled. He screamed his boyfriend's name. Blaine sucked Kurt dry, swallowing every drop. Suddenly, a loud pound was heard against the wall. They both forgot Tina and Mike were in the room next door, not that either of the boys cared. Blaine crawled up and laid on his side watching Kurt quiver. Now Kurt was really spinning. His eyes fluttered open and he was seeing stars.

"Oh my- Damn Blaine." Kurt gasped. Blaine leaned over, moved a few pieces of hair off and kissed his forehead. Kurt recovered from his blurry vision and looked at Blaine. "That was.. wow. You're incredible."

"No, _you're _incredible." Blaine said quietly. He reached down and pulled the comforter up and over their bodies. They laid there together - naked - under the blanket. Blaine rolled Kurt onto his side and pulled him close into his chest. Kurt found Blaine's hand and intertwined his fingers with Blaine's. It didn't take long before they fell asleep there attached like puzzle pieces.

**A/N: There you have it. First attempt at writing smut. This chapter ended up being much longer than I anticipated. One more chapter to go before this gem is complete. Please review? Show some love? Oh and ten points to who ever found the Taking Back Sunday reference . **


	6. Walks Of Shame

_The next morning, Rachel Berry awoke with a stiff neck. She rolled over in her tight sleeping contraption and was face to face with Brittany hunched over the toilet. _

"_My tummy is so angry at me right now, Rachel." Brittany said tiredly. _

_The smell of the room, not to mention Rachel's headache nearly made her vomit. She put her hand to head and slowly got out of the bathub. She took it one step at a time but slowly pushed the door open and walked out into the living room. _

"_Good morning sunshine." Mercedes greeted her happily. "You can thank me later for taking care of you all night."_

_Rachel took a seat next to her on the couch and rested her head on Mercedes' shoulder. _

"_I owe you big time, but at the moment I don't even want to think about last night." Rachel said quietly._

_Around the room laid other members of the glee club. Artie passed out in his wheelchair. He looked extremely uncomfortable but still managed to keep hold of a bottle of beer in his hand. Quinn was in the lazy boy recliner. She stirred in her sleep as she started to wake up. Wesley and David shared a now deflated air mattress. David still had the Playstation 3 headset on. In fact, the television was left on the menu screen all night. Santana was lying on the couch awake with a loose bed sheet draped across her legs._

_The doorknob on Noah's bedroom started to turn. Out he stumbled, only wearing boxers. As he walked out, he kicked empty cans of beer with his feet. As he went to open the bathroom door, a screaming Brittany was heard telling him to get out. He backed off and headed upstairs. _

_Santana slowly sat up, wrapped the bed sheet around her and walked to the bathroom to keep Brittany company._

_Shortly after Puck went upstairs, Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn (who was now wake) watched as Lauren causally left his bedroom. She joined the girls on the couch._

"_What? Why are you guys all looking at me like that?" Lauren asked with a grin on her face._

_Mercedes shook her head and smiled._

_Meanwhile, in the garage, Finn rolled over and bumped into Sam. It woke both of the boys up. As Finn opened his eyes, he strained them to see who he was sleeping next to._

"_Quinn?" He asked the blonde._

_Sam shoved his shoulder. "No you asshole, it's Sam. Why the hell are we here? Where is everyone? Where is Puckerman?" Sam looked around and realized he was in the garage._

_Finn sat up on his elbows. "Wait a minute… were in the flatbed of his dad's truck!" Finn observed._

"_I don't even remember being in the garage last night. What the fuck happened?" Sam said rubbing his head._

"_I don't know dude. I think we ought to' find everyone else." Finn crawled out as Sam followed. They headed in through the front door and met everyone else in the downstairs t.v room._

_Blaine rolled over and squinted at the sunlight shining through the blinds and into his eyes. He slowly opened them and glanced around the room. It took him quite a few minutes as he pieced together where he was. As he looked at the bedside clock, he felt the other side of the bed move. Instantly he was alarmed but then remembered that he and his gorgeous boyfriend spent the night there together. Blaine rolled over and was looking at a sleepy version of Kurt. Kurt was still half asleep as he tried to open his eyes. _

"_Hey.." Blaine whispered. "Kurt.. Wake up."_

_Kurt's eyes opened quickly on hearing Blaine's voice. "Blaine?"_

_Blaine smiled tiredly. "There you are.."_

"_Blaine, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at my hou-.." Kurt paused and looked around the room. "Uhm, where.. Where are we?" _

"_Oh Kurt," Blaine began. "We got really drunk last night… We're at Noah's house. Remember? He had the party? Everyone is here somewhere…"_

"_My head is pounding and I think I'm going to puke. How drunk is really_ drunk?" Kurt asked Blaine curiously.

"Well, what do you remember?" 

"Uh.. Swimming. I remember swimming." Kurt spotted his swimming shorts on the ground. 

"Yeah, well.. That drunk." Blaine said sitting up causing the blanket to expose himself.

"Blaine! You're.. you're uhmmm so you're naked." Kurt seemed shocked.

Blaine laughed pretty loudly. "Of course I am dummy… and so are you!"

Kurt's eyes widened as he realized this. "Shit" He whispered to himself trying to remember anything. "So, uhm, what did we-.. Did we yuh' know…What happen-"

Blaine cut him off. "Don't worry babe," He leaned down and kissed him. "Just the usual stuff. Nothing new. Not _that."_

Kurt sighed. Sex was important to him. Knowing he didn't lose his virginity while he was wasted at some guy's house made him relax. "Where is everyone else?"

Blaine got up and shuffled through this duffle bag until he found a pair of pajama bottoms and tight white v-neck t-shirt. "I don't know Kurt, I think we should go find out though." He got dressed as Kurt followed suit.

The two clothed boys exited the guestroom and headed downstairs but not before meeting Mike and Tina in the hallway. Mike shot them a dirty look as Tina only smiled sweetly. "I love you guys." She spoke.

"I don't." Mike said annoyed. "Totally ruined my game last night!" 

"Huh?" Kurt asked.

"Don't make me reenact what I had to listen to last night." Mike said glaring at Kurt.

"Oh god! NO no no! No please don't reenact anything." Kurt blushed and hid his face in Blaine's neck.

"Sorry guys" Blaine said bashfully.

"Don't even worry guys. Besides," Tina paused and looked at Mike. "You didn't ruin his game." She added with a wink. 

As Kurt followed Blaine, he felt a pain in his foot. He looked down and was shocked to see a purple swelling coming off his ankle. "What the hell?" He said to himself quietly.

Blaine turned around and noticed Kurt's foot. "Oh, that? You stumbled down the stairs last night. Right about here actually."

"If you were so drunk Blaine, how are you remembering everything?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not quite sure.. I just am though."

The quad continued their way downstairs and into the room with everyone else. The scene was pathetic. Half of them laying on the ground complaining about their heads, the other half leaning on each other for support complaining about their stomachs. Tina and Mike found a spot on the ground while Blaine took a seat next to his fellow Warblers. Kurt wobbled over to his best friend Mercedes who had an eager expression on her face. 

"So….How was your night?" Mercedes asked him only loud enough for Kurt to hear.

Kurt rested his head on her shoulder. "I wish I knew. But from was Blaine was telling me…Kurt Hummel had a pretty good night." He looked over to Blaine who was looking at him. Both boys smiled. 

**Voila! There you have it. I really hope someone enjoyed this! Please let me know in the reviews xo**


End file.
